Buenos, días
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • Yaiba es un astuto zorro que no sabe darce por vencido (Yaiba x Retoree) #PorMasHetero


**Disclaimer: "Show By Rock"** es propiedad de **"Geechs"** en colaboración con **"Sanrio"** (no estoy del todo segura, en caso de estar equivocada no duden en corregirme)

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), algo usual en mí, es la primer vez que uso estos personajes, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentre no duden en decir para editar **—aparte de mis malos titulos—**

 **Nota:** Se que nadie me va a leer pero, bueno. Soy nueva en en fandom —este es mi primer escrito para este juego/anime—, soy lenta pero, me verán contastemente como aquella loca chica que va en contra del fandom trayendo hetero ToT

 **Pareja:** Yaiba x Retoree

* * *

 **B** uenos, días.

―Hola, Retoree―saluda.

Como es habitual esa joven de piel de canela, cabello largo que es atado en dos coletas de matiz dorado que caen a sus costados y de bellos ojos de tonalidad ámbar ―los que yacen resguardados tras un par de cristales que opacan su belleza― le ignora, sin responder a su tipíco saludo matutino.

―Ahhh…

Está acostumbrado a que eso pase, sin embargo el dolor que Retoree le provoca con su incesante rechazo en lugar de aminorar se acrecienta en cada ocasión.

Piensa desistir por esta ocasión pero, se percata de que Rom y Crow aún no arriban a la agencia.

(Rom, generalmente se enfada con él cada vez que insiste en entablar una conversación con Retoree. Argumenta que es pesado el tener que observar como aquella maleducada joven es fría e indiferente con él ―quizás no sean compañeros de la misma banda pero, al pertenecer a la misma agencia para Rom eso los convierte en una especie de familia que debe ayudarse mutuamente― y Crow…él, es un idiota obsesionado con la música, además es demasiado lento como para notar algo y darle un consejo. Sin olvidar que si se entera solo se burlará de él)

Así que opta por intentarlo una vez más ―se conforma con que Retoree le hable, lo que menos le importa es que ella sea breve con su respuesta… él solo quiere escuchar su voz―

Con decisión se encamina hacia donde esta Retoree ―sentada a unos cuantos pasos de él, con la vista fija en su celular. Seguramente esta esperando a sus compañeras de banda― en lo que llega, su mente recuerda y memoriza cada una de las frases qué él le ha dicho hasta el momento ―un cumulo de incesantes fracasos― para ver cuál es la palabra que consiga captar su atención por un efímero momento.

 _(De ningún modo aquel bello recuerdo que le hizo fijarse y notar a Retoree ―qué con recelo guarda en su memoria―_ _ **NO**_ _puede tratarse de una simple ilusión con la que su subconsciente le engaña, un dulce sueño que muta a hiriente mentira cada vez que decide despertar)_

Ignorando sus divagaciones y mentalmente preparado con lo que va a decir se posiciona frente a ella. Carraspea un poco para que su voz no se rompa en el último momento.

 _«Tres, dos, uno…»_

― **¡RETOREE!** ―su boca yace abierta lista para llamarle, lo malo fue que el llamado ―casi llamado― se vio interrumpido por una alegre y eufórica voz femenina. Voltea un poco y observa como Chuchu y Moa se acercan a ellos, (sin saberlo ese par de chicas acaba de trucar su intento de lograr que Retoree le hable y a pesar de eso él, no puede molestarse con ellas).

―Hola, Yaiba― Moa, le saluda.

―Buenos días, Yaiba-san― Ahora Chuchu, le saluda.

―Ah, si… Hola―responde sin interés.

El ser interrumpido de esa manera le hace visitar su ya conocido precipicio de desesperación; es imposible pero está seguro de que un aura de tristeza y decepción emana de él. Tan centrado esta en su triste realidad que si tan solo hubiera volteado por un mísero instante a ver a Chuchu y Moa se hubiera percatado de cómo esta última zarandeaba un poco a Retoree, la que se quita los audífonos que sus largas coletas mantienen ocultos de los demás.

Como ella es la primera que llega a la agencia ―Chuchu y Moa tardan demasiado en llegar― para matar el tiempo suele escuchar música en su celular (se distrae, concentra y relaja demasiado con ella qué solo las eufóricas muestras de cariño de Moa le vuelven a la realidad, haciendo que sw percata de lo que le rodea) por esa razón ella nunca ha respondido a los saludos de Yaiba —hasta la fecha, solo se percata de él hasta que ellas llegan y como ya llegaron todos simplemente se va—

(Al ver a todos juntos y que estos se le queden viendo solo para que ella les salude la llena de vergüenza y bueno la presencia de Rom la cohíbe…le cuesta hablar con hombres ―pese a tener unos pocos meses de conocerlos, aún se le dificulta hablar con cada uno de ellos―)

―Retoree, es hora de practicar―menciona, Chuchu.

―Sí, ya vo…―su afirmación se pausa cuando ve el inusual estado anímico de Yaiba. A diferencia de Rom y Crow, Yaiba es un chico tranquilo que se deja influenciar por las locuras de los antes nombrados así que verlo así de desanimado le descoloca.

―Chuchu, Moa, adelántense en un momento las alcanzo.

―Claro, no tardes mucho―responden partiendo a su habitual sala de prácticas. Al verlas marchar tímidamente se acerca hacia Yaiba. Y antes de que su chispa de valor muera, le habla.

―Ya..i..ba-san―pronuncia. Sin embargo parece que lo hizo tan quedamente ―puesto que él nombrado sigue igual― qué se maldice por ser así.

 _«Una vez más, no seas cobarde Retoree»_

―¡Yaibasan!―exclama tan rápidamente que apenas se entendió lo que dijo. Pero, fue suficiente porque ahora que se fija en Yaiba, este le observa tan fijamente que no puede evitar enrojecer y ocultar su rostro de ese par de iris áureos que la taladran hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Es incomodo que Yaiba solo le mire sin hacer o decirle algo, se encuentra demasiado apenada para hablar pero, ella le llamo no puede echarse para atrás. Con exactitud no sabe si fueron escasos segundos o minutos que le parecieron una eternidad las que pasaron estando así, él mirándola y ella sumida en su timidez, sabe que si tarda más Chuchu y Moa no tardaran en venir a buscarle, así que ignora por un breve instante su personalidad y encara a Yaiba, él que sigue mirándole pero, curiosamente su estado de ánimo volvió a ser el de siempre ―aquella palpable tristeza se había esfumado― y ahora se siente tonta por tener qué preguntar por algo que ya se ha solucionado instantáneamente.

―¿Yaiba-san, estas bien?―pregunta. Espera que Yaiba la ignore o se burle de la "tonta" pregunta que le ha hecho para así poder correr a su destino; maldiciéndo que su primer intento por hablar con alguien del sexo opuesto resultara en un vergonzoso fracaso.

―Retoree, estoy bien.

Esa amable repuesta, la dulzura con la que Yaiba pronuncio su nombre combinada con esa sonrisa que dibuja en sus labios, provocan que su corazón lata de manera acelerada y que su sonrojo se expanda a otros lugares —fuera de sus acaloradas mejillas—.

―Ya veo―musita. ―Adiós―agrega, escapando de aquella repentina sensación que Yaiba le provoco.

―Adiós…

Su despedida se escucha ya lejana sin embargo regresa a donde estaba, recuerda que ha olvidado decirle algo a Yaiba.

―¡Yaiba-san!―llama, escondida detrás de la pared. Ya sin la timidez de antes.

―¿Qué pasa Retoree?

―Buenos días―le dice. Su rostro sale brevemente de su escondite, su mano izquierda le saluda y una timida sonrisa se dibuja en su labios. Con eso finalmente dicho se marcha, para ir a ensayar con Chuchu y Moa.

Una vez que la práctica termine puede encerrarse en su habitación para reflexionar lo acontecido porqué aunque quiere morir de vergüenza, la felicidad de poder hablar con Yaiba ―con un hombre― se sobrepone.

Mientras tanto…

―Yaiba, responde. ¿Qué te paso?― Crow y Rom por más que lo golpean, le gritan, zarandean, hablan, mojan ―Crow, le hecho una cubeta de agua fría para ver si con eso finalmente reaccionaba― su compañero de banda seguía sin moverse y esa boba sonrisa de felicidad ya les esta aterrando.

Si, ellos desconocían que Yaiba es un zorro que murió por exceso de felicidad.

* * *

 _Sé que nadie me va a leer y que se torna innecesario el hacer esto pero, no me importa…honestamente en un principio en Yaiba x Retoree no me atraía, sin embargo al estar buscando imágenes en twitter de mi OTP de Show By Rock (Crow x Cyan) ―de los que luego subiré algo― encontré material suyo y al reflexionar me di cuenta de que tienen varias cosas en común que los vuelve lindos y shippeables. Además si ignoramos a Cyan ―la que fregó su progreso, aunque no para Crow― tienen un pasado que se desconoce…hasta que lea el manga (como se vio no mencione a Aion, debido a que no se si llego primero o después que Crow o viceversa)_

 _Con eso dicho, amenazo con llenar poco a poco este apartado con fics hetero (Crow x Cyan, Yaiba x Retoree, Aion x Chuchu y levemente Rom x Moa), es triste ver que no hay nada fuera del yaoi/yuri ToT_

 _Sin más hasta la próxima…¿review?_


End file.
